How to train your Grimm
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: Grimm,the unholy darkness that from the begining of time has only a one track mind of the annihilation all of mankind ...or atlest thats what jaune was always told,so why is it he was spending so much of his free time after class feeding an playing with one?,shouldn't it be... you know ...Trying to kill him or something ?,eyup ,non of this was normal especially its eyes .
1. In over my head

AUTHORS **NOTES: this idea just came to mind after watching HTTYD for the hundredth time an realized hiccop an jaune had lots in common so why not! .**

Jaune arc

alot of things could be said about him, not alot he would brag or be too proud about sadly.

He would like to think that him faking his way into arguably the most prestigious hunters academy in reminant with the intent of becoming a great hero Who protected the people an become a legend like his dad, grandfather ,his father an father before that was an amazing idea. An he still did.

At first, for the first few minutes, it didn't take more than a day to realize he was WAY in over his head when compairing his once normal every day life to this 4 year long death sentence he had gotten himself into .It was only the start of the end of the first week here an he already felt like his poor body an mind were both being pushed far an beyond his limits as he tried his damnedest everyday to atlest make it LOOK like he knew what he was doing durring training battles an that one spare he was forced to have with Nora. His back still hurt when she slammed him into the wall using her monster strength, the sad part is ren off handedly said she was holding back, yeah Ren before the "fight" had warned her that they Couldn't afford aways paying for any repairs for any walls she Would knock over if she went all out like usual,that just hurt whatever pride jaune had left in himself,he got beat up by a girl who held back .

Luckily for jaune his peers just contributed his lose to him not being a hand to hand fighter as he used a sword an sheild where as Nora's sembalance gave her the obvious advantage in the no weapons fight on his third day here, hell the only reason he only got the wind knocked out of him an not broken ribs was because of this oversized aura,it was literally all he had going for him an was only thing keeping him from passing out from over taxing himself while trying to keep up with the prodigy Grimm killing students around him who's young skills looked legendary compaired to his.

Seriously the level of epicness he saw during initiation when team RWBY took on the nevermore looked like something out a video game!,he still got chills when he thought about it,an they were only freshman,oum knows what types of monsters in human form were in the upper classmen.

Thank oum pyrah unlocked his aura!,without it he would of been kicked out days ago.. .and in the emergency room with a full body cast, sigh.

Now jaune knew it was only a matter of time before people started asking him questions like, 'how can you have such high remarks on your transcripts an yet have a far far below performance in class?',or 'what training school did you graduate from? ',or finally his biggest fear of all that they could ask, 'what's your parents number ?,I would like to speck with them about your failing grades',jaune would sooner wear a dress to class for a month than let his parents ever find out where their run away "rebel" son had gone off to after emptying his college found to pay for tuition at beacon ,if he spent what was left of it wisely he could stretch his savings for a year(minus the money he spent on that cool game console he saw in a gaming store while coming to vale) his parents would never buy or for him back home , which by the way, it did not rot my brain mom!.

Anyway knowing that his act could not last forever jaune took it apon himself to pull extra hours after class to try training himself from the memories of the few times he saw his father do it years ago back home as a small child, as you can probably figure out, two sleepless nights of him swinging his family sword around on the school roof didn't amount to much aside from bags under his eyes the next day as he spent most of the time trying not to fall asleep in class, after all he had a fake image as a model student to keep up.

Him,a model student ?,man he really lied his ass off in his fake transcripts,he made it sound like he was a A+ Student with a golden recor1...hahaha!,please ,in his last highschool he bearly maintain a C- average ,while at beacon most of the time he just copied pyrah's homework to get good marks, something the goddess of victory was shocking okay with,yup she was fully in the green with him blatantly cheating off her hard work, hell even going as far as doing it for him!, man did he luck out on partners or what !.

Pyrah must of been the nicest girl ever to do this for a guy she just meet a week ago, the entire time he passed off all home work asignments to her he never noticed how her cheeks would turn pink every time he thanked her, "n-no problem jaune, partners help each other all the time " she would always ways say while averting eye contact for a moment .

That pretty much took care of his written asignments but his practical ones were a whole other thing, yes his fight an crushing lose against Nora was so far his only spare here at beacon but he knew that it would just be the start of a long an humiliating cycle of getting his ass handed to him over an over again by the whole student body an then it would just be extremely obvious that jaune arc was no hunter in training much less beacon material.

This realization had left jaune desperate an scared for his future as both a student an team leader, he NEEDED to get stronger fast an his half assed self training wasn't cutting it anymore an he no way of asking the teachers for guidance without exposeing himself, so he was out of options.

That is until an absolutly insane idea came to mind when he was in class yesterday on Friday half listening to professor peter port, a ironically "portly" man with a mustache jaune swore he saw move ramble on an on about some non-sense tale about him in his youth fighting an hoard of Grimm bear handedly while was like 50% sure that the story was either overly modified or was complete bullshit lies to make himself look more impressive to his bearly awake class.

But just before he could drift off to sleepy town an count sheep like the rest of half of the class, the good professor said something that caught his ear, "now remember class even thow many of you have been training since you could walk ,Experience is what truly matters in the art of hunting Grimm, yes you could be a slow learner in spares an class but the enemy isn't each other or your homework (yang snored at that) it is the evil darkness that has plagued mankind since the beginning ,the true monsters that go Bump in the night, the hellions that walk on the world with us, the(blah blah blah)..the GRIMM! "He finally said ending his 10 minute long discription of the universaly hated enemy of all living in reminant, the Grimm, jaune himself had only encountered grimm for the first time a week ago durring the initiation, an my OUM were they scary!,forget the part about somehow surviving being a student in this school, those things were what hauted his dreams the first few days you blame him?, Those red souless eyes an claws,white bone masks that was far too much for normal guy to handle all at once, if he hadn't already made up his mind about seeing his dream of being a hero to the end he would of taken the first bullhead back home to spend the rest of his life curled up under his bed with a nightlight.

"As you all know by now aside from controlled training Fighting an Grimm first hand is the best way for a huntsman to sharpen their growing skill an gain themuch needed experience for future battle with both Grimm an humans, I remember in my day we use to throw kids even younger than all of you, including you miss Ruby ,into the woods to fight Grimm for the first time with nothing but basic weapons such as swords or staffs, nothing like the hightech thingamabobs that you kids brag about everyday" seriously does everything need to be part gun now a days? ,or was he just getting to old to 'get with the times',..nah, its these brats not him.

"As I was saying back then we don't have many institutions such as beacon to be taught how to hunt Grimm an many had to learn on their own threw battling them over an over again to grow in skill, I am a proud example of one of those experience based learners, been fighting grim for a lifetime now,I may not look it now but back in my prime I was quit the beast in battle a real 'boss' as you kids would call it",just when you think your actually learning something in this bore of a class the man goes back to talking nonstop about himself.

For the next half hour the class an a supprizingly awake an focused jaune listened to the man take about the benefits of having a more experience based skill against Grimm instead of a stiffy ingraded trained stance with them, he explained how training from young is very important but at the same time could restrict a hunter to a almost predictable patern of attacks an defends due to them becoming second nature after years of practice while experience based training would give a hunter the natural instinct to sense danger while fighting opponents be it Grimm,human or fenious .the natural ability to predict the enemies movements overtime due to constant life or death situations requiring fast thinking to get out of, he also mentioned much to jaune'a growing interest that this was the fastest way for a fledgling hunter in training to become more skilled against far stronger opponents due to the fight or fight natural instinct promoting the body to produce an release adrenaline into the bloodstream making you far more self aware an increase your reaction time, but port just laughed off any of the students questions asking why they didn't just do that type of training as kids then instead of go to school, "well firstly miss rose as stated before this type of training is done for those without any formal training at a very young age to promote a more natural instinct in fighting Grimm, as you all are now such training wouldnt have that much of an effect, by now you've all gained your own style of form that is ingraded into you mustle memory ,can't really start from scratch now, an as for the second reason-"the professors face went from jolly to seriousness instantly , "in this type of training there is a 80% chances of the children participating being killed by Grimm long before they show any sign of skill"

The classroom had never felt so cold before.

Shacking his head as if getting ride of bad memories professor port continued, "yes, sad fate for many in those days, many children never came back an the one's who did come back half were mentally scared or disfigured beyond healing" he said as for the first time all week his students were all awake in his class hanging onto his everyword.

Why couldn't all classes be like this ?.

"..an for the small handful, the one's who come back with both their sanity an in one piece, I am as I said ...one of the lucky few.."he said with a almost depressed tone which he wiped away quickly with a jolly full belly laugh, "hohoa! ,alright then,that's enough horror stories for now children, now who wants to hear about the time I wrestled a giant death stalker with one arm in a cast after arm wrestling a Ursa major !"he said returning to his jovial voice as all the students groaned as class just went back to being boring again.

The sound of Nora lightly shouting "BOO!" resonated with most of the students as they all pulled out their note books an.. tried to take whatever the hell kind of notes they could gleam from the man's stories .

Meanwhile sitting at his desk jaune had a contemplative look on his face as if he was trying to deside what to do next with his life .

Which is how ended up here in the emrald forest bright an early Saturday morning with his sword an sheild trembling in his hands as he willingly search for Grimm who could easily kill him. ...wait.

Let the record show that jaune arc was determined ,stupid, stupid, Stupid!,but determined .

Why was he doing this ?,because listening to his teacher is bad for his health! .

OK calming down now, jaune was here to fight an kill a Grimm preferably a baby nevermore or a weak beo wolf on it's last legs.

Why? ,for experience of course !,he was tired of getting no where with just self training an knew he needed badly to get better at being a hunter or his childhood fantasy will just come crumbling apart with one more spare, he knew it was dangerous an he was foolish to not tell his team where he was going but what was he going to say really 'hey guy's I've lied to all of you who've put your faith in me as a leader, oum knows why, so I need you all to babysit me while I kill baby Grimm so I can get a little experience at pretending to be a huntsman in training ',yeah he didn't want to have to deal with those looks of dissapointment an possible resentment, so here he was with a on his armour with a shoulder bag containing his lunch a god scroll, ready to take on the world.

Is it bad that he wanted to go home ?

As he mused his inner thoughts he didn't notice wear he was going as he climbed ontop of a huge black bolder to sit down an think over his choices in life.

What was he doing ,out to get himself eaten that's what. Kill a Grimm, him! ,ha!,if it was blind an dumb sure but if not he was screwed...sigh. Maybe his overbearing yet loving parents were rights, maybe...maybe he wasn't ment to be a hun-

"RAAAHH !"

The..hell was tha-

His inner thoughts were cut off again but this time not by a roar but by his entire body being tosted off the "bolder" he was sitting on, landing on his face jaune groaned in pain as he got back to his feet dusting out his now dirty blond hair as he turned around to see what the hell was wrong with his comfortable "bolder",only to freeze stiff like a expertly carved ice statue as he saw the bolder he had been using for the last ten minutes was no rock, it was actually a sleeping Grimm,a Ursa if he remembered correctly from the few times he paid attention in class, who was less than pleased to wake up with some moppy human riding on top of it like some glorified chair.

Jaune arc would like to say his first instinct was to pull out his family sword an battle the beast to death with the skill an grace that would make his ancestors proud. .

Too bad what really happened was him screaming like a overly effeminate little girl as he ran like a bat out of hell with a angry Ursa running after him hell bent on ripping him in half.

Teach him to sit on powerful Grimm while they are sleeping,dumbass.

What happened next was a almost cartoonish while goose chase with jaune using ever trick he knew from years of playing tag with his sister's to try to shack this armored bear off his tail, as a result a full half hour of this madness goes by before the now tired Ursa finally caught up to an cornerd the exhausted young arc at edge of a cliff above the more dense part of the emrald forest which was atlest a 100 foot drop to certain death for any average Joe such as him, he didn't care how much aura he supposedly had, he didn't want to risk dying today making that leap of fate!.

Now if only the Ursa would understand his reluctance to die that day he thought as it growled lowly on all fours as it walked over near him on the Cliff cutting off all his usable escape roots, no more running for him it seems .

Seeing as he had no other choice but to an pull out his sword in his father's poorly copied stance that he had always used during practice an prepared himself as best as his shaking body could for the fight of his life as the Ursa was practically a foot away as it stood up on its back legs infront of him towering over him at a terrifying 9 feet with its front paw raised to slash at him with it's monster like claws but stopped in mid swing as it's ears twitched an its head turned away from the quivering boy to the base of the Cliff edge as it saw what its ears were warming it about, cracks had apeared at the beginning on the long edge due to their combined weight at the tip of it, before jaune even knew what was going on the ground underneath him gave out as he an the Ursa free falled to certain doom, in that moment jaune'a mind went throw a life or death adrenaline rush as his decent to the ground slowed down to a much slower pace, his brain scrambled for ideas on how to survive this an quickly came to the conclusion he needed a landing stratagy pronto, okay one problem.

He had no clue how to do that, while other huntsmen in training landed gracefully durring the initiation he on the other hand flailed in the air like a mad chicken on the hardest drugs, if Pyrah had not intervened he would most likely be in a coffin by now, again best partner ever, but only this time Pyrah wasn't her to save him, she was probably back at their dorm doing something awsome or important like the goddess of victory that she was.

Meanwhile at beacon .

Pyrah was indeed doing something so top secreat she may have to kill any who ever found out.. .she was watching a brand new episode of my little pony on her scroll with her fluttershy plushy close by to "watch "it with her. "I bet jaune would love this isn't that right flutters? ",the plushy said nothing,"no! ,I don't like-like him! ",the childrens toy still said nothing, "oh what do you know about romance anyway your like the ultimate lonly cat lady, only with more than just cats"the plushy was still silent even after than sick burn to the cartoon character it was based off of an just stood there as the 17 year old 4 time champion goddess of victory sang along to the theme song of the childrens cartoon show.

Meanwhile with jaune falling to his doom.

His mind was thinking a mile a a nano second as he was on the tail end of his adrenaline rush as his persepsion of time was starting to speed up again, he was running out of time.

Thinking of nothing else jaunes mind flashed to a scene from a old comic book.

Shifting his position in the air in his last seconds an stabbed his sword into the face of the Cliff wall causing a huge strain on his arms as he held onto the swords grip for dear life with his feet pressed up against the wall grinding down the bottom of his shoes as he slowed down his fall in a matter of seconds .

When he realized he wasn't in mind crippling pain yet from his fiction based plan failing jaune opened his fear shut eyes an saw he was about 3 inches away from the ground an was still on the wall with his sword in a vice grip.

Letting go of his hold jaune landed on his feet perfectly fine.

"I'm alive?. ...,I'M ALIVE!"

HELL YEAH ,suck itl emerald forest jaune arc has concord nature!, an made her his bi-

"RAAAHH!"

"EEEEK !" never mind then.

Jaune's second girlish Shrek that day was caused by the roar of the still alive but horribly wounded Ursa who looked like it had broken both of it's back legs in the fall as it laid their on it's impact crater from its fall moaning in pain unable to move under its own weight .

It roared lowly as it saw jaune the human it was chasing slowly make his way over with his sword drown, it didn't take the brains of a rocket scientist to figure out what he he intended to do with that.

This was it!,this was the big chance he was looking for, a chance to kill a Grimm for the first time, to gain actual experience at being a hunter, it wasn't the epic battle he had always dreamed of an gravity did most of the work but who cared!, a honest to goodness Ursa was going to fall by his blade!.

As he gave himself of inner pep talks about how to proceed with this as he raised his sword to end the Grimm he heard it let out another moan of pain as it's almost fearful red evil eyes stared back at his nervous blue ones.

"...s-stop it" he said to the Grimm as he lowered his sword that all of a sudden felt heavier.

"Your a monster, the bad guy here, I'm.. .I'm a hunter!.. .this is what hero's do. ."he said as if he was trying to convince the Grimm of all things why it needed to die an sounding more an more unsure with every moan of pain it let out.

"Its. ..nothing personal. ..well yeah it.. .kinda is, look I have to kill you OK, I NEED this! "he near shuted at the end as the defeated bear just started back at him with a resigned look as if excepting its fate.

This was right, right? .its not like Grimm had souls or feel?.

"Raah. .."

OK they felt pain but still! ...they were the enemy, 'hesitate an you die',

That's what his dad always said whenever he asked what being a hunter was like. He would always tell him from a veterans bitter point of view to try an persuade him to give up on his dreams of becoming a hunter ,a hero.

An here he was with a golden opertunity to prove he could be a hunter an his damn contiousness was making him hesitate !.

Dropping his sword in frustration jaune groaned into his hands at how stupid he was being, didn't this thing just try to kill him for a half hour?, an here he was feeling sorry for it.

"Raahhharr. .."

"Oh what now, look I'm not a doctor an I don't think vets look at Grimm unless its to dissect them so your on your own here" he said tiredly as the Grimm kept looking at him while moaning in pain .

'Aura is the manifestation of your soul an well as your sheild' he thought as his mind ran back to the things Pyrah told him both durring an after initiation about aura. He didn't know why his mind went back to that, guess his mind just wanted to think about something other than the Grimm infront of him.

It was his soul he remembered an was used as both a force field an a way to heal himself.. .

Wait. ..

Could his aura..., he thought as he looked at the groaning Grimm .heal it?.

Pyrah said healing others with aura was possible but took alot of skill an effort to do as that person's own aura would conflict with the person trying to heal them.

But Grimm had no aura.. .

No, no way was he actually considering this, this was a level of dunce even he was above! .

"..raaahh. .."

Oum dammit !.

'I can't believe I'm doing this I can't believe I'm doing thing, I can't believe in doing this !',those were the thoughts going throw a very nervous jaune arc as he croutched down next to the beaten Grimm with the intent to heal it.

At his close presence the Grimm growled lowly but made no effort to move as doing so only caused it more pain.

"I-it's okay, I'm just going to ah, try something, see my sword Is on the ground " he said pointing to his family treature still in the dirt 3 feet away from him were he drpped it, leaving him with just his kite shield strapped to his left arm an ready to defend him incase-no WHEN things go bad.

Jaune didn't know if the Grimm understood him or not but it seemed to lower its growling as it saw jaune'a weapon on the ground, timidly reaching out jaune tentatively placed his gloved hand on the grimms side an pulled back quickly as the growling came back again.

"I'm trying to help you f-furr ball! " jaune said half heartedly angry as the Grimm kept starring defensively at him, he may be injured but it was still a killing machine, he needed to be smart about this, maybe distract it some how.

Food always worked on his dogs back home so. .

Opening his bag juane reached inside an pulled out a few jelly sanwhiches he saved for his lunch an placed one infront of the Ursa's head, it growled at him at first, (he was getting use to it) then gave it a sniff, then jaune had to pull his hand back as the Grimm opened its jaws wide an devoured the sanwitch an swallowed it down with a satisfied burp licking its mussle .

Okay, note to self, it likes tree sap jelly .

Jaune gave the Ursa a few more which it was more than happy to chow down on, at this point jaune could touch the Grimm as it realized he was not a threat.. .for now.

While the Grimm was chewing on his last sanwitch too distracted by the sugery sweetness it didn't notice that jaune had placed both his hands on its black furr while closing his eyes an focussing his aura to.. do its thing?, okay he didn't 100 % know what he was doing, seeing as he only had his aura for less than a week now but he figured if he just flooded the Ursa with as much as he could it would work itself out.

So he did, in that second without even knowing it jaune arc made history.

A huge white glow came from jaune completly covering the Ursa who nearly spit out his treat in shock as a unknown feeling spread throw its body. Jaune didn't notice how much aura he was using but it felt like to him only a small amount even though he was lighting up the whole clearing that they were in but he was pleased to see it was having the desired effect as the wounds on the Ursa started to heal up at a rapid speed an some about 30 seconds later he stopped actually feeling a strain on his massive reserves,letting his arms fall to his sides letting out a tired sigh as he looked at his work, the Grimms legs were fully healed,not even a scratch left on them or an trace of blood on them, hell even the claws looked sharper, jaune was only half shocked to see the Grimm instantly got back on its feet obviously pleased at having it's mobility back seeing as jaune was not mauled yet as he gazed up at the Ursa to see it looking back at him with it's red eyes. ...hey, did it always have pupils ?.

Yes dispite years of historian, veterant hunters an even civilians all said grimms eyes were always pure blood red, no whites or pupils ,yet this one did?

It was the same shade of red color but now there were black dots in them at the center of of normal sized blood red irises an white scalera's ,they weren't like that before, jaune thought as the Ursa walked over to him on his now fixed legs causing his heart to stop as he expected the worsed as the ursa licked its still sticky face.

'I'm such a Fucking idiot!, I just healed my killer! 'Jaune thought petrified as the Grimm opened its mouth right infront of his face as if ready to bite it off making jaune flinch with his eyes closed as he awaited the Grimm'a razer sharp teeth to ripe throw him soft skin.. ...

Shouldn't he be in pain right now?.

Opening his eyes he saw the beast like Grimm with his jaw the open in front of him,he Could smell his eaten lunch off its bad breath.

then it licked him on his cheek affectionatly like a dog.

...WHAT THE FUC -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

an that's chapter 1 of how to train your Grimm, this was originally just going to be a one shot idea but if anyone wants me to continue I'll see what I can do. Also please review an give me a few ideas of where this fix should go, I have a couple ideas but I want to hear the fanfic communities point of view.


	2. my enemy ,my friend

**well well well,** seems some **people are interested in my fic ,chapter two, just for you guys.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The birds were chirping,the sun was bright as ever,the morning classes were beginning an once again a class of teens were groaning In their seats as yet another bore store lesson was being preached onto them as most tried once again to stay awake as their teacher went on an on about some nonsense of some kind.

Honetly,how did the man expect them to learn anything when his motor mouth always sped through one topic to the next in the span of 6 seconds.!

"Now class I know it may only be the second week here at beacon but I feel it is my sworn duty as a educater to go above an beyond for my students even at the risk of spoiling them an being acused of picking faviurates" Professor Bartholomew Oobleck or as he called himself Dr. Oobleck said to his class of todays first years seated in his class that Monday morning, many didn't like Monday mornings or just getting up early for class in general ,case an point a dead tired jaune using all his will to stay awake in class while looking more tired an haggered than usual ,ignoring the tired mood of most of his lazy class, from his chalk board Oobleck continued as he zipped over to his desk with a cheerful smile on his face"that being said I have something in sure many of you will be very greatfull I brought to class it's sure to shack many of your gears with excitement !"at this some of the more optemistic students blinked away the tiredness from their eyes in actual curiousity of what their nutty-er, eccentric, professor had in mind, who knows it may be actually fun, grinning in excitement himself the good doctor pulled his 'suprise 'from under his desk to show the class, "tada!,full volume alphabetical universal encyclopedia's with fine details about Grimm, their habits an colture throwout the ages, all written by yours truly!, chalk full of vitale knowledge an facts based by my findings over the years as a, if i do say so myself, seasoned is my first book that was just published, it won't be selling in stores for atlest another 3 months but I pulled some strings an got just early copies for you all!, oh how I spoil my students !" He said brightly handing out the books with a picture of him in a archaeologist hat sitting on a rock in a thinkers pose printed in them on the cover titled,'THINKING GRIMM'.

While the teacher praised him own work the students all dead paned at the thick Bible sized books, this was their big suprise?, yup the trash bines would be feed well today.

As the caffeine powered teacher went super sonic after a refill of his mocha based fix he went on an on about his book an making the class groan in boardom jaune was half a sleep in his head in his arms on his desk, not because professor Oobleck was boring ...OK yes he was but that wasn't the main reason he was half in a comma, to put it simply he had a.. .hectic weekend, he honestly wished Grimm came with instructions ...an girls too

Why was he half a zombie in class?.

Well thats simple,it all started two days ago when a blood thirsty monster started following him around a Grimm infested forest, it would of been far more normal if it was trying to kill him.. .not that he would like it to but.. ..you get what he ment it was weird!.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That day he had come into the emerald forest to go in a whimpy boy from the sticks an come out a Grimm killing super badass that got all the babes. ...yeah that didn't happen.

To be fair he was reaching really far in expectations for what SHOULD of been a long epic day of some serious Grimm slaying. ...OK let's be a little bit more honest here he was aiming for the bottom of the bucket small,young or sickly Grimm that he could Sneak up on like a coward an stab them in the back till they bleed out all while having his eyes closed to not see the blood shed. ...he would probably throw up if he did..

He aways did have a weak stomach

But no,even his lowballed version of his "epic " fantasy didn't come to pass an all he really managed to do was run around the damn forest with a ticked off Ursa chasing his ass around the place like something out of a bad cat an mouse cartoon !.

But things just got crazy after nearly falling to his doom ,which by the way he was still patting himself in the back for finally pulling off his own landing stratagy all by himself !,his mom would be so proud !.he remembered wanting to do a victory dance after surviving but then that.. .that. .Furr ball!, just had to go moaning like hurt puppy pulling on his heart strings making him feel sorry for it.

So after he.. ..healed it imagine his suprise when after he wasted a tanks worth of life sustaining energy the Ursa stood up a toward over him like some sort of demon of death ready to snatch his life away in its sharp claws an eat him.. but instead of mauling him an chowing down on his insides.. .its was licking his face like a damn dog!.

No seriously, it really did happened ,no he was not drunk! ,he took pictures of it dammit! ,OK his thumb was over the camera lences but it still counted!.

OK calming down now.

Speaking of the Ursa he had spent all day both yesterday an Saturday in the forest trying to sort out WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

This made no sense! ,Grimm were monsters who were only driven to end life,that was the most basic of common sense in reminant !,every scientist in the world all agreed on that.. ..an yet.. .an yet here he was giving a 400 pound Ursa a belly rub on the grass floor of the Forrest as it moaned in enjoyment. ..meanwhile the young arc administering the rubbing was questioning his sanity every second this twilight zone level dream didn't stop.

Turns out Ursa liked belly rubs too, he should tell Cardin to add that to his next Grimm history report, he would do it himself if the risk of being sent to the loony bin afterwards wasn't so high. Not only was this Grimm suddenly passive but it's normally rage filled eyes actually sparkled with what he could only call,curiosity ?,confusion and. . intelligence?.

If jaune didn't know any better he would say the Grimm could understand him too?, like whenever he complained arms were cramping from rubbing him too long, the Ursa's head would shoot up an look at him with those big red puppy dog eyes as if begging him to keep going,on a actual dog, or Ruby, it would actually look cute ,on a bear shaped Grimm, not so much, it was more the weirdness of it that kept him going than any form of cuteness. Honestly an Ursa cute. ...

maybe he was drunk?.

After he finally pulled his hands away, much to the grimms disappointment he tried to leave back to beacon an sort throw all this in the safty of his dorm room Where things made sense , but their was one problem, the damn thing was following him! ,no matter how much he told it to go away it just nodded its head like he understood an was listening to his instruction but still followed him!.

What was he suppose to do when they got back to school ?"hey guys, I found this totally safe Grimm out in the forest, can I keep it?"...

Yup That Would settle it, into the loony bin jaune arc would go, bringing a Grimm of all things to an academy for hunting Grimm, how backwards was that?, so as a consequence he had to spend the night in the forest in a cave freezing his ass while a rather smug looking Ursa slept comfortably on the cave floor next to him, all that furr was good for something he figured.

Did it make him seem pathetic to be jealious of a Grimm?, at above 25 degrees with no blankets he didn't think so, hell at one point during the night more than once had he thought of curling up under the furr ball for warmth, but stopped himself every time, he didn't want the thing getting anymore attached than it already was, he had to tough it out on his own, like his dad always said, 'a man's got to do what a man's got to do son',yeah well what if your not technically a man yet?, he still had a year before he was 18 after all. Good thing he always wore his hoody or he would be shivering his ass off an he didn't know if Aura provented catching colds.

" !...yuaaagh..."

Oh great, it was snoring !

After a rough night of trying an failing miserably at sleeping, non of that with mister snores alot keeping him awake, seriously he didn't even know Grimm slept much less snore! ,an yes he could finally come to the conclusion that this was all real, if he really was halucinating he would of long sobered up by now,not that he didn't still hope he was just in a comma from finally working himself too hard on the made more sense than the Ursa running up to him with pleading almost sentiant past evil red eyes in the morning as it tried to nuzzle its masked head under your hand..

what fresh hell was this?, it wanted to be petted?.. .nope, nope, this was far enough madness for one weekend .

Getting up jaune stretched his sore limbs from sleeping in the stone floor an walked out of the cave with the intent of heading back to beacon an spending the whole misserable day in bed an try to forget the last 24 hours, only once again he was not alone in his walk, it was still following him.. .

"What! ,what do you want from me? !"he snapped at the now startled Ursa as jaune raised his voice higher than intended. Turning around fully while pinching his nose in irritation jaune sighed in a failed attempt to calm himself down, enough was enough here.

"Look I get it, your 'different 'than the other Grimm,that fact that you don't try to maul me in proof of that an your honestly not that bad really "at this the Ursa's ears perked up an its eyes got a happy shine to them, " but that still remains,your a Grimm an I'm a human, a huntsman in training. ..sort of, look the bottom line is we need to part ways here boy, were I go you can't, you'll be killed on site, just stay here in the deep end of the forest while I get get back to the city " at this jaune had to look away as the Grimm made a sad face an sloutched while making pleading moans as it tried to walk over to jaune to nuzzle his side.

"No! ,Stop it! "

The Ursa retracted its head in suprise as a noticeably angry jaune stared back at it as he kept shouting.

"Oum dammit what's wrong with you! ?,your the enemy, MY enemy, my family my friends we all hunt your kind, an I will too ,hell thats why im even here,yet here I am giving you an opportunity to get out of here an yet you still follow me!, I CAN'T keep you, how many times do I have to say it? "Jaune said with his hands on the air to help show his seriousness in his statment .

But still even with all the warnings the Ursa tried once more to reach out to jaune, the human who healed it,the human who feed it. Before his paw could even r each the boys jacket it was struck with a shallow cut from jaunes blade who held it shackly infront of the shocked Ursa who held his slightly bleeding paw to itself,but not with the look of anger or fear as jaune had hoped but a actually chest hurting look of betrayal, like it was harmed by a trusted friend. Swallowing his guilt jaune kept in his offensive stance an forced a glare on his face, "leave, go! ,or. ..or it won't just be a small cut the next time! " he said with a falsely Stern voice that was starting to crack at the possitively heart broken look the Grimm was sending which in return he just gripped him sword tighter while closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at it as he said what he had to next"well?, go on, Get!, get out of here, get the fuck away from me! ,if I see your face again I'll kill you !"he shouted red faced at the Grimm who casted one last meaning full look at the human the saved it before running off to the opposite dirrection with a cloud of depression hanging over it leaving a physicaly an now emotionaly tired jaune to drop his blade an slump down on the grass floor.

It. ..it was for the best, he couldn't bring it with him even if it did change, it was a Grimm, at best it would be disected or experimented on in a lab somewhere Oum only knew to figure out why it became so docile an. .at worse it would be put to death, this wasn't some wayward animal themed terriorist that would be given a trail with equal rights, it was a creature of Grimm a monster. ..even if it acted like a big goofy dog if was still the ultimate threat to humanity ,he could plead an beg for it's life all he wanted but at the end of the day if that Ursa ever came close to vale trying to follow him all it would get us a dust bullet throw its skull..

This. .this was the only way. He was doing this for both their own goods, anyone he would tell about any of this would all call him crazy, an rightfully so, a tamed Ursa?, hah!, he could already see himself in a straight jacket screaming bloody murder as they hauled him off, it wouldn't be too uncommon for huntsman in training to sometimes snap under the insane pressure of being the worlds protecters,hell most veterans had vices to coop with the stress, some drink, some smocked. .Others frequently. ..fornicated,his mother bearing both him an his seven sister's was proff of that.. .gross.

Would it really be that hard to believe the stress just made another hunter hopeful go insane? ...

He knew his story certainly sounded insane ,well whatever, he had taken care of it, the Grimm was probably long gone by now an he should be focused more focused on getting back to vale, the fall off the Cliff made him go even farther than he expected but luckily his fully charged scroll had GPS, granted it did take him a while to figure out how to use it but after some tinkering he was able to see that vale was just another ten miles away from his position, if he hustled he could make in there in an hour an take a bullhead back to beacon by lunch at the latest ,good thing too he was Starving,the last thing he ate was a box of pumpkin petes cerial an that was yesterday's brekfast, as he picked up the pace an jogged he didn't notice the dark red eyes following him from the bushes, stopping after a while of jogging f or a short break under a tree while breathing out of breath as always his really out of shape body was not doing him favors, he heard the sound of leafs braking behind him.

For hells sake!,can't that dumb furrball get it throw his head! ?

Turning around to the pressomed 'relentless 'Ursa he froze only to have whatever insult he had for the Grimm froze in his throat ,it was not his estranged bear 'stalker',oh but how he wished it was, no instead was a pack of six beowolfs an with their claws an teeth pointed at his dirrection.

An from the looks of their drooling jaws he was the only one who was hungry .then one howled signaling the other five to all they'd at him as his body suddenly found the strength to run. Over time! .

So much for catching lunch

Unlike with the friendly urza out running these beowolfs was near impossible as their very nature was built for speed not just strength, it didn't take long for one to catch up an pounce on him, luckily he had his sheild up just in time to block its sharp fangs from digging into his shoulder as it's bodies weight caused him to fall over an tumble hard intothe roots of a tree hitting his left shoulder in the impact, groaning in pain while holding his hurting arm he bearly had enough time to roll out of the way as a set of razer sharp claws ripped through the roots his head was just laying on, ignoring the intense pain in his shoulder from rolling on it jaune quickly pushed himself to his feet just in time to sheild himself again as the beowolf let loose a barrage of slashes an with his left arm out of action all jaune could do was dodge an deflect the frienzied strikes while his sword was held limply in his pained left arm, at first it seemed like he could keep it up, so far he could make the right time to block each strike an hop out of the way of its lunges at the skin of his teeth but he knew it couldn't go on, he was getting tired an his body was still weak from hunger an his arm stung with every clash his sheild had with the Grimm's claws. one of the weakest grimms his ass !,it felt like his right arm was going numb from holding his sheild so long taking all these hits,if his heart wasn't hammering away like crazy giving him a boost with what little adrenaline he had left he would of been over powered an gotten his throat ripped out by now .

Roaring loudly the beowolf got on all fours preparing to charge at him at full force, something jaune couldn't dodge or easily block, thinking fast jaune crouched down behind his kite shield an just as the beowolf was a few inches away jaune pushed off the ground with all the power in his legs an rammed his metal sheild into the Grimm's mussle at full force both smashing it's teeth an snapping its neck with a loud cracking sound, after coliding gravity took over an jaune found himself laying ontop of a very much dead Grimm .

In any other situation he would be celebrating this achievement in finally slaying a Grimm but as he was now with a dislocated shoulder an a numb right arm all he could do was groan as he rolled himself off the now decomposing wolf an tried not to choke at the black smoke coming off its carcuse .

Well. ..he did it...he killed a Grimm. ...an he felt like he got ran over by a truck for all his struggling.

Atlest it was ove-

"RAAAR !"

AH, COME ON!.

it would seem the beowolfs friends finally caught up as he raised his tired body just enough to see the five remaining beowolfs crowding around him walking in a circle like the pack of wild wolves they were, jaune actually felt the stings of tears in his eyes as a growing feeling of soul gripping dread started to set in as the Grimm got closer, he had no way out, too tired to run along with being horribly out numbered .it took everything he had just to take down one but five!. ...he was going to die, like really, really going to die here, in this oum forsaken forest eaten by these damn things !...without even doing one more worthy thing with his life, killing one beowolf ?,hah,REAL huntsmen in training like his team could take dozens of them without braking a sweet, lord knows Pyrah would make short work of these bastards.

The alpha beowolf howled signaling it would take the first strike as it seperated from the pack an stalked up to a terified jaune ready to end him in one bite..

Only for its head to be ripped off by bear like claws shocking both the other Grimm but also a shell shocked jaune, growling with anger standing there defensvely infront of the downed arc with beowolf blood dripping off its claws was a royally pissed off Ursa.

It had come back! ,..an it was protecting him?. As insane as that sounded that was all jaune could say as this bear Grimm went against its own kind as it clawed throw another one sneaking around it to try take swipe at jaune cleaving its head off as well as causing the other three to snap out of their shock of seeing one of their own side with a human an quickly sprang into action all at once pouncing on the rouge Ursa, it managed to Jab its claws through the chest of one beowolf killing it instantly but that just left it open for the other two to circle it, one bitting down hard on its neck an the other its shoulder making it scream in pain an fall in all fours trying to shack them off as the started ripping of chucks of its flesh making it scream louder, jaune didn't know why he did it, why he didn't just run while he could an get back to vale while they were distracted, but for some reason he found himself in his feet running screaming at the beowolf pining the Ursa's arm an slashing at it's back with his sword in a sloppy downward arc digging deeply into its spine, before he could pull his sword out he was full body tackled by the other beowolf an landed painfully on the ground with it onto of him with it's jaw covered Ursa blood an his clawed arm ready to strike him, in that moment jaune didn't know what happened,

He was about to be gored through the head by its claws until a bright light washed over him an the attack that should of gone throw his skill was not only deflected but countered as the Grimm ontop of him was shoot back by the white glow slamming it into the hard bark of a tree ten feet away, when it fell to the ground jaune was forever greatfull it didn't move. He didn't know what that was but he douted he could pull it off again .Laying his head down in exhaustion jaune let out tired breath as his poor heart finally got a chance to he didn't have a heart attack yet was a miracle.

"L-looks like we live to see another sunset,huh boy? "

...

"Boy? ",jaune forced himself to push his beat up body to see what could be making his Savior so silent only to freeze wide eyed at the site before him, there no more than 7 feet away was the very Ursa that saved him from certain death lay flat on the ground in a pool on its own blood, ignoring all pain jaune shoot over to its side an tried to raise it from its deadly sleep.

"Hey,Hey! ,wake up!, nonono this is bad ,theres too much blood " he said to himself in freat as the Ursa was suffering several bite marks all over its body with mouthful chucks taken out of them an where all the major bleeding was coming from, jaune didn't know what to do, he shook an screamed at the bear to wake up even trying to cover some of the holes with his hands but it wasn't working, all his effort amounted to was staining his orange gloves red with blood, just the sight of it was making his heart beat shoot out his throat as he had to fight down the feeling of bile rising up.

He knew he was too late when black smoke started to rise out of the Ursa, like the other smoking Grimm around him it was the universal sign of a dead Grimm decomposing. ...it was too late.. ..it was gone.. ...

No. .NONO!,NOT LIKE THIS! ,he screamed on his mind as he placed his now white glowing hands on the Grimm with a look of pure intense determination on his face, 'if i can't even help.. .can't even help a Friend! "He thought as the glowing increased far beyond what it did before the first time he tried to heal it causing his once massive aura to enter deep in the red,'for something that would give its life to protect me even when I treaten it',his arms were burning from the strain of pumping so much raw aura but he didn't care an pushed even more into the Grimm

'I wanted to be a hero so bad...'jaune'a aura was slowly dimming down as it's once furious while shine was turning into a weakening glow in his trembling blood covered hands, 'a hero would never let this happen...they would of found a way! ',sweet had collected on jaunes forhead as he dug deep forcing another pulse of aura into the Ursa, 'please Monty above.. ..I haven't done anything worth being proud of him my life.. .every achevment I have had been from either dumb luck or lying to everyone. ...I'm no hero,just some kid pretending to be one.. 'jaunes vision was starting to get blurry from over taxing himself but he ignored the spots in his site an kept going, 'but this grimm . ..this Ursa,it saved my life, a fraud like me was given a second chance...so please ..let me return the favore. ..AN BRING HIM BACK! ' jaune shouted in his mind as he gave the corpse one last pulse of aura that spread all over the Ursa blowing away all the black smock covering it.

When the dust cleared laying on his back was a bearly contious jaune laying curled up in a pile of black ashes.

But he wasn't alone, nessled weakly in his arms was a Teddy bear sized baby Ursa with oddly human red eyes starring in confusion back at a near comatosed jaune who just held it close to his soot covered chest.

"I'm not going ...to let it...happen.. .again. ." Was the last thing jaune arc said before passing out uncontious on the scorched black forest floor on a pile of ashes an smock with his now reborn companion in his arms keeping him peace of mind in his sleep.

...several hours later jaune was awaken to the careful poking an proding of the now baby Ursa in his arms, it was dark showing he had been here for over 6 hours, it took him a few moments for his memory to come back as he froze in shock starring down at the renewed life his aura made as it starred back at him with its head tilted to the side in equal confustion. Didn't it just.. die? .

Jaune tried to stand up only to buckle over as after given time to rest his body was wracked with sores all over, his back felt like it was trampled by a raging yang after someone cut a lock of her heir, on the bright side while a sleep a little of his aura regenerated an relocated his left shoulder but the pain was still there unfortunately.

As he slowly made his way half limping back Vale he passed another look at the Ursa riding in his arms,it was so bizarre,couple hours ago it weighted atlest a quarter tone with wite spikes on its back an a few pieces of white plate armor on its black furr an now it was small as your average teddy bear with no spikes to be seen an its only white plate was its much smaller bone mask that only framed around his sparkling red eyes like a white version of a racoons if the cub was a real stuffed animal jaune had a feeling it Would be in high demand in ever toy store .

But that aside he needed to figure out what to do with it, he knew he couldn't leave it,not anymore that is, but walking back into the city with him out in the open like this would just cause a scene an now his story just sounded even more crazy, 'after taming a grown Ursa an watching it get killed by beowolfs trying to protect me I revived it from its smocking corpse like some sort of phenox an shit an now it's a cute little teddy bear sized cub, who by the way is my pet now! '...

He wondered how much theropy they would put him through if ever said a fraction of that out in public .

Much to the cubs cute moans of dislike he found away to hide him by stuffing him into his bag an tried to walk through streets of Vale causualy while ignoring the strange looks people were giving him as he walk to the nearest bullhead back to beacon.

It could have something to do with him looking like he just came back from a losing war.

Fast foward 12 hours was a dead tired jaune arc laying face down on his desk with his over hyper teacher processor Oobleck going on an on about his book.

Talk about one hell of a rough weekend.

when he got back last night his team an a near histerically worried pyrah all bumbarded him with questions like where had he been an why was he so covered in scratches an cuts,his response was to tell the truth,not even a fraction of the full truth mind you, he wasn't that stupid, just that he went to go train in the emrald forest for the weekend an just got back tired, it was a bad half truth but it seemed to work as they seemed to work as they all calmed down with Ren going back to bed to continue cleaning stormflower while Nora pouted an said a little over dramatically "how could our fearless leader go on a cool training field trip without me!",only to giggle playfully showing she was just joking but made him promise to bring her along next time which he half heartedly agreed to, an pyrah,my oum pyrah!, he hadn't been babied this much since his was 10 an had the chicken pocks!, luckily he had enough sense to put his bloody gloves in bag under the grumpy cub before entering the dorms, pyrah was already acting like a mother hen as it was since he got back always asking him if he was 'OK' or 'if you need anything just ask',or the strangest one, 'if your your back is still sore.. .I-I could r-ub it for you? '..

that last one was just weird, an why was she playing with her hair so much when she asked him that?, girls are so weird Should write a guide book about them,it would of really helped him out with his crush weise,maybe pyrah could give me advice when he tried asking her out for the 7th time.

Now all he had to do was make it till lunch an sneak his way back to his dorm with some food for the baby Ursa cub sleeping under his bed, it was the best place he could hid him for the time being an if anyone asked it just a stuffed toy, that is of the Grimm actually listened to his warning of staying completly still an pretend to be a Grimm doll. He was plesantly suprised to see it nod it's head in understanding before hugging jaunes leg affectionately once more before jaune had to leave for class.

He didn't know how he was going to make this work...

But he would try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors notes :well that was chap 2 an no jaune is not Grimm jesus if the same conditions were meet literally anyone could do the same as jaune did,just like its not just hiccup who can befriend a dragon ,next in 2 weeks or so later


End file.
